Talk:Another Year Older (2001, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120602031439/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120602031539
Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games" and "Oh, What a Day!". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Shawn and the Beanstalk" **Stephen wears the same clothes in "Excellent Exercise!". **Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home to Me". **Jeff wears the same clothes in "Here Comes the Firetruck!". **Kim wears the same clothes in "Birthday Olé". **Kristen wears the same clothes in "What a World We Share". **Danny wears the same clothes in "Good Job!". **Hannah wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me". **Kessha wears the same clothes in "You Can Do It!". **Linda wears the same clothes in "What's in a Name?". **Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, Go!". 27 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.245.252.104***Barney his has 2000 voice and 2008 costume. ***BJ his has 1998-1999 voice and 1995 costume. ***Baby Bop has his 1998-1999 voice and 1996 costume. ***The Barney costume from "Way To Go: A Travel Adventure" is used in this video. ***The musical arrangments from "Be My Vanletine Love Barney" are used in this video. ***Production for this December 5, 1999 and May 23, 2000. ***When BJ arrives at the treehouse and says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with BJ's 1999 voice. ***Unlike in A Picture of Health Growing returns to it's original verse arrangement. ***Barney songs from the 1st Generation. ***This nobody says goodbye at the end. Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the confetti streamers and balloons comes down. ***Baby Bop, BJ, Amy, Kristen, Luci, Min, Stephen, Emily, and Jeffery appear together. ***The version of I Love You is similar to the Come on Over To Barney's House version. ***Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the balloon and confetti comes down. It's also the fourth time he's done that, after "I Can Be a Firefighter!". ***"Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. ***Pictures from Barney In Concert, I Just Love Bugs, A Camping We Will Go!, 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, The Exercise Circus!, Barney Live! In New York City, Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Campfire Sing-Along, Oh, What a Day!, Shawn and the Beanstalk, At Home with Animals, Kids for Character, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Camera Safari, Classical Cleanup and Barney's Fun & Games are shown in Kelly's photo album. ***References from Barney's Band are mentioned. ***Stephen wears the same clothes in "Aunt Rachel Is Here". ***Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home to Me". ***Jeff wears the same clothes in "Good Job!". ***Kim wears the same clothes in "Birthday Olé". ***Kristen wears the same clothes in A Different Kind of Mystery. ***Danny wears the same clothes in "What a World We Share". ***Hannah wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me". ***Kessha wears the same clothes in "Hidden Treasures". ***Linda wears the same clothes in "What's in a Name?". ***Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, Go!".